


Wimps in Love

by nightfallgoddess



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Ocean, Picnics, Summer, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to stop himself, Connor reaches out and touches Jude's hair and feels it's softness caress his fingers like a gentle summer breeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wimps in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! Feel free to comment
> 
> Music  
> Middle of the Bed- Lucy Rose  
> Lie to me- Shane Mack  
> Shiver- Lucy Rose

He and Jude are sitting on the pier eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that they had packed earlier with some watermelon.The two of them sit on the dock watching as the sun fades orange, setting lower in the sky, the clouds turning glorious shades of pink and purple. 

The weather is just right, with a small breeze that rustles the waves as they lazily move back and forward, hitting the shore. He turns to his side to see that Jude's eyes are closed and he's leaning back on his hands, breathing in the salt filled air. He lets out a small content sigh.

His eyes trace his boyfriends face, from his olive skin to his arched eyebrows, down to to his upturned nose, and lower to the upturned plump lips that had turned red from the slices of watermelon that they had eaten. 

Unable to stop himself, Connor reaches out and touches Jude's hair and feels it's softness caress his fingers like a gentle summer breeze. It has grown longer since last year and now curled slightly at the ends. The curls stretch out as he moves them through his fingers. He looks at Jude's face, a hint of a smile appears on his lips. He moves his hands to Jude's cheek bones, a soft flush settles over them.

The corner of Connor's mouth quirk upward. He then begins to trail his fingers across Jude's cheek softly, loving the feel of Jude's soft skin. He watches as Jude leans into the touch, his eyes flutter open to look at him. Connor's breath hitches. They've been dating for two years now and it never seems to amaze him how beautiful his boyfriend is.

Connor has known for a long time that he'd fallen in love with Jude. He knew it when Jude shyly asked him to the winter formal. He knew it when Jude baked him a chocolate cupcake with blue icing, for his sixteenth birthday. He knew it every time Jude kissed him. He just couldn't stop himself from falling in love with his best friend.

"Hey," he says softly to Jude.

"Mmm?"

"I need to tell you something." Connor's heart is beating wildly in his chest and he doesn't know if his breathing will slow down.

Jude seems to notice the change in Connor and pulls away slightly "Connor, what's wrong?", his eyes brows are scrunched together in worry.

Connor opens his mouth to speak but, nothing comes out. He can feel his face flushing hot as he struggles to tell Jude how he feels.

"Connor?" Jude reaches out and places his hands on his cheek.

"I-," Connor stops.

"Hey... _hey,_ it's alright. You can tell me anything, Con"

"I'm in love with you!" Connor practically yells.

Jude's eyes widen as he processes what Connor just said. 

Connor continued, much more softly this time "I'm madly in love with you, Jude. I'm so sorry it took me two years to tell you."

A big goofy smile formed on Jude's face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. Jude pulled him in for a hug and leaned down to nuzzle Connor's nose before pressing his lips to his. 

"You love me?"

"Yes, silly. Didn't you just hear what I said like five seconds ago?"

"Say it again." 

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Connor inches closer to Jude's face, peppering kisses all over. Jude giggles, gently pushing Connor away.

"I love you too, Connor. I've been in love with you for a long time now and I'm sorry it took _me_ two years to tell you." Jude says looking into Connor's eyes.

"So, I guess we can both agree that we're both wimps,huh?" Connor jokes.

"Hey! Who are you calling a wimp? You should have said 'I love you' first"

"Me? What about you?" Connor can't believe what he's hearing.

"I'm the fair maiden in this relationship." Connor notices the joking hint in Jude's voice and lets out a small laugh.

He kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"We're both wimps in love," he says.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jude sighs with a content smile.

 

 

 

 


End file.
